The Lovesick Vash
by Amree Gale
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Vash ever found true love? Do you think he will ever find someone? Let's find out shall we?


Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, man that really sux…this is my first fanfic, so don't kill me!!!

The Unknown Vash the Stampede

By: Amree Gale

Vash the Stampede. It is not the average kind of name, but Vash the Stampede is not the average kind of man. It is not many a time in history when we see a man with one of the largest bounties on his head, but hates killing with an undying passion. The 60,000,000,000$$ man to be exact. It is also odd how a man as handsome as he could be labeled as "dangerous". With his aqua blue eyes and fair hair, how could he be such a menace? It was more like his friend, Nicholas D. Wolfwood we be the more sought-after bounty. He did most, actually all, of the killing anyway. He had one thing though that Vash envied greatly: the love of another. Millie Thompson had won the heart of our dear Nicholas. Vash felt his greatest pangs of loneliness when he heard sounds of Wolfwood and Millie's wild intercourse down the hall of the hotel. He didn't understand why he was alone. He didn't mean to flatter himself, but he was handsome and kind, who wouldn't want to be with him? Women had come to him before, but they only wanted him "undercover", and this wasn't quite what he wanted. He wanted someone that would love him, not want him. He wanted someone like how Millie was for Wolf. He remembered a special girl a long time ago that cared for him, but no one else had known about them. After the Fifth Moon incident, he had to leave her behind, no matter how much he cared for her.

He sat up in his bed quickly, broken from his deep thoughts. He threw on his bright red coat and picked up his gun. He opened the door, and sprinted down the hallway with his fingers in his ears to keep himself from hearing Millie and Wolfwood in their hotel room, though it was VERY hard to do. He leapt down the stairs and headed out the door. He walked down the nearly empty streets (it was 2:00 in the morning!) till he passed a bar. He decided to pop in for a bit and see if anyone knew anything of this girl's whereabouts. He stepped in quietly, but no one turned to look at him, except for me. His coat swayed in the night wind and I could tell he was thinking deeply. He plopped down beside me and ordered a beer. I knew who he was immediately, but I made no sign of recognition. He propped his chin on his hand and tapped his fingers, obviously bored. He gazed around the bar, and then he spotted my yellow notebook full of random facts that headed "Vash the Stampede". He looked at me curiously, but I pretended not to notice, and I guess I am not a very good actress.

"So, why are you doing a paper on me, missy?" He gave me a cute look; I could see why she liked him.

"I work for the Gunsmoke Gazette my good sir. And it seems that you are my new assignment." I answered with an amused tone. He tried to peer at my notes, but I pulled them away quickly. He looked at me with a disappointed look. "You know, I need some more information for this article I am doing. Is there anything you would like to for me to add?" I asked with an innocent expression. He toyed with his beer and thought about my proposition. I was afraid I may lose this opportunity for more information, and this was my promotion at stake! "Is there at certain someone you need to get in touch with?" he stopped twirling his finger around the bottle and his eyes grew wide.

"How could you know that?!" he asked in surprise.

"Well, my friends say I am a sort of psychic," I replied while thinking, 'SCORE!'

"Well, yeah, there is someone. After that whole Fifth Moon thing, I was never able to speak to her again; I don't even know if she knows I am still alive. This may be just the thing I need to get in touch with her." I took out my purple pen and had it poised and ready to write.

He told me of all the times he had after he blew a hole in the Fifth Moon. He told me of Wolfwood, Millie, his brother Knives, the Gung-hos and everything. He bled his heart out for this girl he hadn't seen in so long. I wrote furiously until I felt that my hand was going to break. He kept talking, and I kept writing. After about an hour I had an article that would kick my pompous boss's ass right out of his leather chair. I finished the last sentence happily and slammed down my pen. I browsed over the notes quickly, and then noticed something was wrong.

"Hey Mr. Vash," I began, "I need to know her name. What is her name Vash?" He didn't answer for a while; he was too deep in thought about his sweet love. He snapped out of it after a few minutes then turned to me with that cute grin of his.

"Oh yeah! Her name…"he finished and I wrote it down excitedly. I was right in my assumptions, it was her. I packed up my notebook and pen into my purple messenger bag.

"Well, Mister Vash, it seems you may have a promotion in for me, and I could never thank you enough." I stood and shook his hand jubilantly. I went to the door, and then turned to him again. "Oh, that girl of yours, she is a good friend of mine, I will put in a good word for you."

I will be making a second chapter at some point, everyone enjoy!!!


End file.
